


The Life and Times of Stanford Pines

by roswellnm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Growing Up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Ford Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswellnm/pseuds/roswellnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about Stanford's life I've been writing  separately since the beginning of 2016 and plan to publish here in chronological order. Will hopefully feature: Stan and Ford growing up, the relationship they had with their parents, transmasculine Ford Pines, his relationship with Fiddleford, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Stanford Pines

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I conceptualized all of these chapters before the release of Journal 3 and have not read it yet, so there may be some unintentional divergence from canon.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty short, but I think the future chapter lengths will vary by content. This one also features kids discussing gender identity but no explicit transphobia. Just a warning for those who are sensitive!
> 
> Enjoy!

     The beach was cloudy and quiet, save for the soft breeze, gentle crash of waves, and occasional call of gulls. It was late afternoon, the vermillion glow of the sunset peeking out from behind the clouds. The two twins sat in the sand, alone together, as they often were.

     The bespectacled one cleared his throat before he spoke, interrupting the hush with a question that had been on his mind for a long time.  
  
     “Stanley, what do you think my name would be if I were a boy?” He trained his eyes on the sky as his voice permeated the silence, avoiding eye contact while simultaneously looking a bit wistful. The other took a moment to respond.  
  
     “Hmmmm… We’re twins, doesn’t that mean we’d both be Stanley?”  
  
     “I... I don’t think that’s quite how it works.”

     “Aw, darn… How ‘bout Nerd Mcdorkface?”  
  
     “Be serious!”  
  
     Another beat of silence passed before Stanley spoke again. The quiet had a way of seeping between cracks in their conversations when they were tired from a long day, but it never felt uncomfortable. There was the ever-present white noise of the empty beach to accompany the thoughts in their heads until Stanley pitched his next suggestion.  
  
     “How ‘bout Stan…. ford?”  
  
     “Stanford...” The other repeated after his twin, letting the name roll off of his tongue slowly, getting a feel for it. He felt an elbow nudge his side, interrupting his thoughts.

     “Why you askin’ anyway, Sixer?” Stan asked. His twin turned away in response, gaze now fixed on the ground.

     “I… well, I… I really don’t...”  
  
     “Ohh, I get it! You wanna be a boy now. Well, you already _smell_ like one-”

     “Wait, no, I never said that!” His hands flew up defensively, his face glowing red.

     “But you’re thinkin’ it.”  
  
     The other twin drew a breath before speaking, his voice a strange mix of timid and defensive. “Okay, you got me. So what?”

     “Does that mean I get to punch you now?”  
  
     “Stanley, you already punch me.”  
  
     “Oh, yeah. Right.”

     The silence fell again as the sun sulked below the horizon, until the twins brought themselves to their feet in a tacit agreement that it was time to go home.

     “I think I like the name. Stanford. That’s a university, you know.”

     “Of course you’d like it for some dorky smarty-pants reason.” Stan paused to flash a cheeky grin. “Y’know, I always wanted a brother anyways.”

     Stanford was a bit surprised by this immediate acceptance. He supposed that he shouldn’t be. Kids are pretty impressionable, he would know, he was one at the time. Not knowing how to respond, he did what he was best at: being pedantic. “Don’t you mean ‘anyway?’”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anybody will read this and want updates. I'm a university student, so I have little extra time on my hands to dedicate to this, but I'll set aside some if enough people leave feedback!


End file.
